Divine tentation
by Bellatrix Lestranges
Summary: Quand le jeu de la séduction est lancé il est difficile de prévoir où celui-ci va nous mener, et çela nos 2 ennemis vont trés rapidement en faire les frais. DM/HG . NEWS: ANCIENNEMENT APPELE UN AMOUR DETONNANT
1. mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs

_**Un amour détonnant**_

_**Chapitre 1 : mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs**_

Hermione parcourait les couloirs en direction du dortoir après avoir laissé ses amis dans la grande salle, celle-ci se sentait légèrement fatiguée après une journée de cours plus qu'éreintante, en effet même si elle adorait apprendre et était en perpétuelle quête de savoir cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en subir les conséquences en fin de journée. Hermione avait beaucoup changé physiquement, sa taille c'était affinée ce qui faisait apparaitre ses courbes généreuses de jeune femme, elle avait également une poitrine bien plus prononcée qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres jeunes filles de son âge, son visage lui aussi avait changé, ses traits enfantins faisaient désormais place à un visage fin souligné par de grands yeux marron. C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle traversait les couloirs quand tout d'un coup elle buta contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, ce qui provoqua sa chute ainsi que celle de la personne. Elle se retrouvait à présent totalement affalée sur lui laissant apparaitre sa poitrine généreuse aux yeux de celui-ci. (Car il s'agissait en effet d'un jeune homme). Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser honteuse d'avoir provoqué cette chute, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du principal intéressé, c'est alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer une réplique bien sanglante mais fut couper dans son élan, et devancée par celui-ci.

« Alors Granger tu compte t'endormir sur moi, ou tu te décide à te lever ? répliqua le jeune homme. »

« Malefoy, toujours aussi arrogant, tu permets j'avais l'intention de me lever alors garde tes réflexions sans intérêt pour toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Appliquant le geste à la parole elle se leva d'un bond et lissa sa jolie robe, car elle n'avait pas revêtue sa robe de sorcière habituelle, à la place elle avait mit une joli robe blanche avec un décolleté droit et de fines bretelles en lin qui lui arrivait mis cuisse.

Malefoy irrité par la réflexion lui rétorqua de manière abrupte.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette manière espèce de sang de bourbe. En plus d'avoir le sang impur je constate que tu n'as également aucune éducation, mais je présume que l'on ne peut rien attendre de mieux avec des parents moldus. » Répondit –il avec arrogance, et ce non sans cacher une certaine satisfaction face à la remarque plus que blessante qu'il venait de lui faire.

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour après avoir entendu les paroles plus qu'insultante de Malefoy et eu toute les plus grandes peines du monde à se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure.

« Ecoute et ouvre bien tes oreilles Malefoy, premièrement mon éducation n'a strictement rien à envier à la tienne, tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche arrogant et prétentieux sans le moindre savoir vivre qui se croit tout permit parce qu'il a un père au ministère et qui par-dessus le marché n'est rien de moins qu'un satané mangemort. Deuxièmement je suis particulièrement fatiguée ce qui me met vraiment de très très mauvaise humeur et qui ne me met pas en de bonne condition pour pouvoir supporter tes réflexions désagréables, alors FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! » Lui cria t'elle.

« Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça sale peste, continu à me parler de cette manière et ça risquerait de dégénérer pour toi, tu m'a bien compris la sang de bourbe ! »

Sur ce il commença à s'avancer vers elle d'un pas menaçant et se stoppa à quelques centimètre d'elle. Hermione qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer, se sentait intimider et quelque peu effrayer car elle savait parfaitement que Malefoy n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la brutaliser si elle le poussait un peu trop à bout. Elle préféra donc jouer la carte de la prudence afin d'éviter le conflit, cependant elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses craintes et lui dit d'un ton assuré :

« Je suis fatiguée de ces gamineries je préfère aller me coucher »

Sur ces mots elle fit demi-tour et commençait à partir quand celui-ci ajouta une remarque.

« Au fait Granger tu devrais penser à mettre des vêtements un peu plus recouvrant comme ça la prochaine fois que tu tomberas sur quelqu'un tu lui éviteras d'avoir le spectacle affligeant de tes seins sous son nez ! »

Cette remarque stoppa Hermione dans son élan dont le visage avait viré au cramoisie sous l'effet de cette réplique. Malefoy tout content de l'effet qu'avait eu sa réflexion sur la demoiselle prit la direction de sa salle commune. Hermione attendit qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision pour libérer sa pensée.

« Sale petit con » murmura t-elle.

Elle continua donc d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Le mot de passe » dit la grosse dame.

« chocogrenouille » répondit Hermione.

Là elle se retrouva dans la salle commune où Ron et Harry se trouvaient déjà ayant empruntés un autre chemin, ainsi que quelques autres.

« Alors Hermione t'en a mis du temps, comment ça se fait que t'as mis autant de temps avant d'arriver alors que t'es partis avant nous ? » Demanda Ron intrigué.

« C'est rien j'ai juste eu un léger contre temps sans grande importance » lui répondit-elle.

« Un léger contre temps ? » demanda Harry un peu surprit.

« Oui rien de bien important c'est juste que je marchais et c'est là que je suis tombée sur…… »Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car bizarrement elle n'avait pas envie de leur raconter sa petite altercation avec Malefoy, elle chercha donc un bobard plausible à leur servir quand Ron l'arrêta en pleine réflexion.

« Alors t'es tombée sur quoi ? » s'impatienta Ron.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge et vite, sur quoi j'aurais pu tomber, sur quoi j'aurais pu tomber ha ça y est j'ai trouvé. Se dit-elle.

« heu … Je disais donc je marchais et c'est là que je suis tombée sur un rat … Oui c'est ça un gros rat plein de poil avec une énorme queue et de grand yeux jaune globuleux alors j'ai été prise de panique et je suis rester pétrifiée jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à rentrer dans un trou se situant dans le mur, voilà c'est ça … c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à revenir » Bon c'est pas très convainquant mais faudra bien qu'ils fassent avec se dit-elle.

« T'entend ça Harry après tout se qu'on a affronté notre Hermione ne trouve rien de mieux qu'être effrayée par un simple rat ! Les filles sont décidément de vrai trouillarde y a pas à dire hahhahh » dit Ron totalement éclaté de rire.

« C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus viril et beaucoup moins ridicule de se comporter comme une demoiselle en détresse à la vue d'une simple araignée. » rétorqua Hermione sur un ton agacé et moqueur.

Là Ron arrêta de rire immédiatement et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Harry qui avait suivit l'explication de la demoiselle semblait moins convaincu que son compagnon quant à la véracité des dire de celle-ci mais décida de ne pas relever. Hermione ayant remarqué le froid installer dans la pièce à cause de sa moquerie sur Ron ainsi que le regard suspicieux d'Harry décida d'y mettre un terme.

« Bon si ça ne vous ennuis pas trop je vais me coucher parce que je suis vraiment épuisée, alors bonne nuit et à demain les garçons. » leur dit-elle. Sur ses mots elle monta se coucher.

**VOILA FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE BAH J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS A PLU BON BAH LAISSER MOI DES PETITS COMMENTAIRES S'IL VOUS PLAIT POSITIF OU NEGATIF COMME ON DIT TOUT REFLEXION EST CONSTRUCTIVE. BIZ **


	2. un cour de potion compromettant

_**Chapitre 2 **__**: Un cour de potion compromettant**_

Le lendemain Hermione commençait les cours par celui de potion, il était donc inutile de préciser que notre charmante demoiselle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de se retrouver deux heures en compagnie des serpentards et plus particulièrement d'un serpentard. C'est donc à reculons que notre jeune fille prit place dans la salle de potion.

« Bien maintenant que tous le monde est installés nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. » dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Les élèves faisaient silence se demandant ce que le professeur Rogue leur préparait, tout le monde savait que c'était un homme glacial au cœur de pierre qui n'arrêtait pas de favoriser les élèves de sa propre maison au détriment des autres maisons et qu'il détestait tout particulièrement les élèves de griffondor auxquels il n'arrêtait de retirer des points à tout va.

« Vous allez donc devoir préparer la potion du veritacerum qui est une potion très réglementée quand à son utilisation, cependant nous ferons une exception pour aujourd'hui vous vous mettrez donc par groupe de deux, chaque élève de serpentard devra se mettre avec un élève de griffondor. Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à une réussite de votre part étant donné que la plupart des élèves de cette classe ne sont que des empotés sans le moindre talent pour l'art subtile des potions. » A ces mots il lança un regard plein de mépris à l'égard de Neville et de Harry.

« Je vais choisir quelques unes des équipes, voyons voir… tiens monsieur Malefoy vous ferez équipe avec miss Granger, monsieur Potter avec monsieur Goyle et monsieur Weasley avec monsieur Crabbe. Les autres dépêchez vous de faire vos équipes. »

Sur ces paroles les autres équipes se formèrent et s'installèrent prête à commencer.

« Et bien qu'attendez vous, dépêchez vous de prendre les ingrédients nécessaires et commencez, vous avez deux heures. Pour les instructions prenez votre manuel page 150. » Dit-il d'un ton méprisent.

Les élèves se levèrent donc et allèrent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Hermione revint s'assoir vers leur chaudron avec la liste des ingrédients, elle n'avait pas osé regarder Malefoy suite à l'annonce de leur équipe, car elle se sentait encore gênée par l'épisode de la veille, dire que ce crétin a vu ma poitrine, c'est la honte se dit-elle. Malefoy constatant la gène de la jeune fille décida d'en profiter.

« Et bien Granger t'as perdu ta langue, pourtant hier elle était bien acérée, à moins bien sûr que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause du petit incident d'hier ? Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne fantasme pas sur les poitrines de sang de bourbe » Lui dit-il de manière arrogante.

« Malefoy la ferme, et passe moi les yeux de triton. » Dit celle-ci en essayant de garder son calme.

Mais en vérité elle ne se sentait pas calme du tout, au contraire elle était très agacée mais surtout très gênée et elle savait que tant qu'elle le laissait paraître Malefoy ne la lâcherait pas trop content de pouvoir la tourmenter. Seulement voilà Hermione était très pudique, voir même un peu sainte nitouche sur les bords, aucun garçon n'avait pu apercevoir cette partie de son corps même si elle portait un soutient gorge cela n'en restait pas moins gênant, sans compter que ce n'était pas n'importe qui mais bien Malefoy son pire ennemi. Décidément elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance se dit-elle.

« Voyons Granger, il me semblait avoir été clair quand à la manière dont tu devais me parler, à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles que je mette mes menaces à exécution » Dit-il avec un sourire plein d'arrogance.

« Dit moi carrément ce que tu cherche au juste Malefoy ? Et arrête de tourner autour du pot. » Dit Hermione avec un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

« Ce que je cherche ! Sa me semble pourtant évident, pour une miss je sais tout tu me parais bien peu perspicace. Ce que je cherche c'est te pourrir la vie au maximum, à toi, au balafré et au rouquin. » Lui dit-il avec le sourire.

« Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, heureusement que je n'aurais à te supporter que durant deux heures, mais malheureusement elles risquent de me paraître interminable si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Hermione agacée.

Du côté des garçons la situation ne semblait guère mieux, en effet Goyle était secoué d'un spasme de rire parce qu'il avait « accidentellement » renversé de la bave de limace sur le visage de Ron qui lui avait prit une teinte cramoisi sous l'effet de cet incident. Harry quand à lui réprimait avec une grande difficulté son envie de stupéfixer son partenaire qui ne cessait pas de rire bêtement à cause de leur potion qui avait prit une teinte vert caca d'oie après y avoir versé des pattes d'araignées au lieu des yeux de triton. Hermione constatait le massacre avec un regard plein de compassion pour ses amis.

« A vrai dire je ne suis pas étonnée du fait que tes deux gorilles et toi soyez amis, vous avez tous les trois le cerveau aussi gros qu'un petit pois » Lui envoya t-elle avec le sourire en lui montrant d'un mouvement tête les deux compagnons de Malefoy en train de rire bêtement comme des handicapés mentaux. Sur ces paroles elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient manquant qui rendit la potion aussi clair que de l'eau ce qui bien entendu était le résultat attendu. Malefoy prit très mal la réflexion et lui lança un regard digne d'un tueur en série. Le professeur Rogue interrompit Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à répondre à cette jeune insolente.

« Bien les deux heures sont bientôt terminées, nous allons donc tester une des potions que vous avez réalisées. Quelqu'un est-t-il volontaire ? » Lança le professeur Rogue d'un ton las.

Sa y est il l'a tenait sa vengeance pour lui rabaisser le caquet à cette satané sang de bourbe se dit Malefoy. Et là sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione il leva la main.

« Oui monsieur Malefoy vous êtes volontaire ? » Demanda le professeur Rogue.

« Oui professeur je souhaiterai la tester sur mademoiselle Granger si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ! » Dit Drago.

« Mais bien entendu, mademoiselle Granger levez vous et venez vous placer sur l'estrade afin que tout le monde puisse assister à se spectacle fort distrayant » Dit le professeur Rogue à l'égard de la jeune fille.

« Je refuse professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à prendre cette potion si je ne suis pas d'accord » Dit Hermione sur un ton catégorique.

« Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous forcer en quoi que se soit miss Granger, cependant si vous continuez à faire preuve de mauvaise volonté je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer 60 points à griffondor. Dit-il avec une mine faussement attristée.

Les élèves de sa maison la regardèrent d'un air suppliant. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément de points à cause du professeur Rogue qui ne cessait d'en retirer à tord et à travers elle ne voulait pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'en retirer. C'est donc sous la contrainte qu'elle accepta.

« Très bien professeur, j'accepte » Dit-elle se demandant se que Malefoy avait concocté pour elle. Et elle s'avança sur l'estrade sous les regards pleins de compassion de ses camarades et les sourires moqueurs des serpentards.

« Bien Granger on va bien s'amuser tout les deux, enfin surtout moi parce que je doute que toi tu prennes plaisir à ce petit jeu » Dit Malefoy avec son air narquois, et il lui tendit la fiole contenant le veritacerum, Hermione lui arracha des mains et le bu d'une traite.

« Bien, vous pouvez y allez monsieur Malefoy. » Dit le professeur Rogue.

« Bien professeur. Alors Granger à nous deux. Bien ma première question, Granger est-tu vierge ? » Demanda Malefoy conscient que sa question était très embarrassante pour notre chère Hermione.

Hermione fut prise de panique elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce type de question, elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que cela ne le regardait en rien et qu'il avait intérêt à lui poser des questions moins impertinentes si il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le nez cassé quand tout d'un coup sa bouche se tordit contre sa volonté et l'obligea à prononcer ce mot qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de dire.

« Oui. » Dit-elle horrifiée de sa propre réponse.

Cette déclaration fut accueillit par les éclats de rire de tout les serpentards et les regards gênés de ses camarades, Ron avait prit une teinte rouge pivoine à tel point qu'on s'attendait presque à voir sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles.

« Pas étonnant qui voudrait d'une sang de bourbe comme elle ! » dit Pansy Parkinson entre deux éclats de rire.

« Bien Granger continuons à nous amuser et à distraire les autres avec ta misérable petite vie. » Lui dit Malefoy l'air mauvais.

« Je te déteste Malefoy ! » Dit Hermione avec rage.

« Ça me convient parfaitement, bon passons à la suite tu veux bien. Ma deuxième question : as-tu déjà vu un homme nu et si oui qui ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Et là ce qui c'était produit une première fois se reproduisit une seconde fois malgré son acharnement à vouloir garder la bouche fermée.

« Oui c'était Ron quand il sortait des douches, sans faire exprès je me suis trompée de pièce et quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était déjà trop tard, j'avais vu Ron nu, je suis alors sortit aussitôt le plus discrètement possible afin qu'il n'en sache rien. » Répondit Hermione avec horreur se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Là il est inutile de préciser que le visage de Ron avait prit une teinte tirant vers le violacé menaçant à tout moment d'exploser. Hermione quand à elle était morte de honte, tandis que tous les autres étaient morts de rire face à cette annonce pour le moins déconcertante, même Malefoy était à présent plié de rire. Soudain la sonnerie retentit.

« Bien il est tant de mettre fin à ce petit interrogatoire plus qu'instructif, déposez tous une fiole de vos potions sur mon bureau avant de sortir, sauf vous monsieur Malefoy il est inutile de préciser que votre potion a été une réussite. Dépêchez vous tous de partir. » Dit le professeur Rogue avec empressement.

Là Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit en courant jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose sans prêter attention aux appels de ses amis qui lui disait de les attendre. Hermione avait trop honte et ne se sentait pas prête à affronter le regard des autres et en particulier celui de Ron. Le reste de la journée se passa donc dans le plus grand calme, Ron et Hermione évitant soigneusement de se croiser des yeux durant le reste de la journée. Quant les cours prirent fins et une fois le repas prit, Hermione regagna son dortoir dans le plus grand des silences et se demanda comment elle pourrait passer outre cet incident afin de pouvoir de nouveau regarder Ron dans les yeux sans qu'ils ne soient tout les deux morts de honte. Elle espérait donc que demain soit un jour meilleur, si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait !

ET VOILA FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS A PLU, SURTOUT N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER DES COMS CA M'ENCOURAGERA A VOUS DONNER LA SUITE ET J'AVOUE QUE CA ME FERAIT TRES PLAISIR MERCI D'AVANCE.


	3. le début des ennuis

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Le début des ennuis **_

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec une mine épouvantable, en effet elle avait passée toute la nuit à se demander comment elle pourrait faire pour affronter Ron sans laisser paraître sa gène qui était soit dit en passant plus qu'évidente et surtout comment faire pour se venger de se sale microbe de Malefoy. Ho oui notre cher Hermione n'était pas disposée à laisser passer cet incident sans en faire payer le prix, cependant notre petite brunette se consola en se disant que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, aussi elle se préparait à frapper fort et bien le moment venu. _Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ce crétin, il ne va pas l'emporter au paradis celle là._ C'est donc avec cet esprit de guerrière qu'elle se décida à descendre à la grande salle afin de rejoindre les autres et d'y prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » leur dit elle avec un semblant de sourire.

« Salut Hermione ! » lui répondit Harry.

Ron quand à lui était resté silencieux et semblait trouver un intérêt soudain à la composition de ses œufs brouillés. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de notre jeune Griffondor.

« Écoute Ron tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à m'éviter pour ce petit incident mineur tout de même ! » lui dit-elle sous un ton qui se voulait décontracter, mais en vérité elle bouillait et devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gène.

« Mais Hermione tu ne te rends pas compte mais cette situation est très humiliante, je veux dire tu m'as vu tout…. Enfin … heu...bref tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Lui répondit-il rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je sais que ce doit être embarrassant pour toi, mais cette situation ne peut pas durer et puis de toute manière je n'ai rien vu. » s'exclama t-elle.

Bon là il était inutile de préciser que c'était un gros mensonge cependant c'était un cas de force majeur et elle savait pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen pour que son ami puisse passer au dessus de tout ça.

« C'est vrai, tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer pas vrai ? » Dit Ron plein d'espoir.

Elle se mit une grosse gifle mentalement avant de lui répondre :

« Mais non bien sur je te promet que je te dit la vérité ! » Lui dit-elle sur un ton des plus convainquant.

« Bon alors je présume que t'as raison, c'est ridicule cette situation alors passons à autre chose. » s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout commença alors à aller pour le mieux pour nos trois compères, quand un oiseau de mauvaise augure fit son apparition dans la salle entouré de ses deux gorilles suivit de très près par une Parkinson toute émoustillée. Malefoy s'approcha alors de la table des Griffondor.

« Alors Weasmoche ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on s'est fait mater par une sang de bourbe ! » Lui dit Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard.

« La ferme Malefoy, dégage tu contamine mon air. » Lui répondit une Hermione passablement énervée.

« Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui se fait contaminer son air ici c'est bien moi sale sang de bourbe. Je dois avouer que tes révélations hier mon passablement surpris je ne pensais pas qu'une petite miss je sais tout pouvait être aussi perverse, c'est assez amusant je dois dire. » Répondit –il avec le sourire.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Elle se leva donc, prit son sac et passa devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ils commençaient aujourd'hui avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle adorait cette matière et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être en retard pour ce petit minable. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre quand à la fin de la dernière heure le professeur MC Gonagall demanda à Hermione de rester à la fin du cours. Ses amis et elle restèrent donc afin de savoir ce que voulait le professeur.

« Bien miss Granger, je tenais juste à vous avertir que le professeur Dumbledor vous attend à son bureau ce soir à 20h. » lui signala t-elle.

« Et que lui veut-il à Hermione ? C'est bizarre, bah on ira avec toi ! » Dit le grand rouquin.

« Monsieur Weasley est-il utile de vous faire remarquer que les affaires du directeur ne vous concerne en aucun cas, qui plus est il me semble avoir été clair quand à la personne convoquée à son bureau alors à moins que vous n'ayez changé de nom et soyez devenu miss Granger, vous n'êtes en aucun cas concerné par cette affaire. » rétorqua le professeur d'un ton sec.

Ron étant un peu embarrassé baissa la tête et répondit gêné :

« Oui professeur. »

Et ils sortirent tous de la classe pour se rendre dans leur salle commune où ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il te veut Dumbledor ? » demanda Ron intrigué.

« Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant mais je vais bientôt le savoir puisqu'il est déjà 19h, alors que diriez vous de descendre pour manger tranquillement et après j'irais à son bureau. » Proposa t-elle.

« J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée parce que je meurs de faim ! » Lui dit Harry avec le sourire.

Ils se rendirent donc à la grande salle pour se rassasier, tout en émettant toute sorte d'hypothèses quant à la raison de la convocation d'Hermione. Quand il fut 19h50 Hermione sortit de table et dit à ses amis de l'attendre à la salle commune afin qu'elle puisse les mettre au courant de la raison de sa convocation. Elle emprunta donc les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledor quand elle se trouva enfin face à la statuette.

« Fliwizbiz. » dit-elle tandis que les escaliers en colimaçon se présentaient face à elle.

Elle se retrouva donc face à la porte du bureau et toqua.

« Entrez miss Granger. » Lui dit le professeur Dumbledor.

« Prenez un siège voyons ne soyez pas si timide, avant de commencer j'attends que votre second camarade arrive ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » lui dit il avec son petit air mutin.

Et en effet deux seconde plus tard on toqua à la porte du bureau. Hermione se demandait bien qui serait l'autre personne convoquée et surtout ce qu'attendait le professeur de eux deux. Sa réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre quand à l'identité de la deuxième personne et Hermione retint un cri d'épouvante quand elle vit Malefoy pénétrer dans le bureau. « Je vis en plein cauchemar ! » se dit-elle. Malefoy quand à lui sembla agacé à la vue de la jeune fille, il prit cependant place dans le siège se situant à côté d'elle sans lui accorder le moindre le regard.

« Bien maintenant que monsieur Malefoy est arrivé, vous allez pouvoir connaitre la raison de votre venu ici. J' ai une petite tache à vous confier si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, voyez vous je constate et ce avec une profonde consternation que les relations entre les Griffondor et les serpentard se détériore de plus en plus, c'est donc pour cela que je souhaiterai étant donné que vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de chacune des deux maisons que vous mettiez en place ensemble un projet ayant pour but de détendre l'atmosphère si je puis dire entre vos deux maisons. Bien entendu je vous laisse carte blanche quand au choix du projet et je vous donnerais à chacun un laisser passer à la bibliothèque afin que vous puissiez y avoir accès et vous concerter tout les deux en dehors des heures d'ouverture et par la même occasion vous éviter les ennuis avec notre cher Rusard. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » Leur dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'en dis que c'est l'idée la plus stupide qu'il m'est était donné d'entendre depuis ma naissance, il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que soit en commun avec cette…cette…cette fille ! » Dit Malefoy révolté.

« Oh mais tais toi ! Et arrête de te montrer si insolent, de toute manière se n'est pas à toi de décider et même si cette idée ne m'enchante pas à moi aussi je veux bien participer à ce projet si vous y tenez vraiment professeur. » Répondit Hermione.

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait, cette histoire est donc réglée, je laisserai à vos responsable de maison le laisser passer et informerai monsieur Rusard afin qu'il ne vous importune pas. Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez sortir. »

Ce que firent les deux jeunes gens. Une fois en bas Malefoy ne put se contenir plus longtemps et fit exploser toute sa rage.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai à quoi tu joue Granger, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de mes journées ! » S'exclama t-il avec rage.

« Oh mais la ferme ! Pour qui est-ce-que tu te prends, si tu crois que je prends ça comme une partie de plaisir de devoir travailler avec toi tu te trompe lourdement. » Lui répondit Hermione excédée.

« Partie de plaisir hein ! N'emploie pas des termes dont tu ne connais pas la signification Granger. Quand j'y repense j'arrive pas à croire qu'à 16 ans tu sois toujours vierge, tu dois certainement faire partie d'une espèce en voix d'extinction. » Dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Malefoy et je préférerais rester vierge pour le restant de ma vie plutôt que d'envisager quoi que se soit avec un type comme toi ! » Lui répondit-elle excédée.

« Détrompe toi Granger tu serais étonnée de savoir ce que serait prêtent à faire certaines filles pour que je daigne les toucher. Mais ne te fais aucunes illusions je ne m'intéresse pas au sang de bourbe comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Comme si je pouvais être susceptible d'être intéressée, tu me répugne ! » lui envoya t-elle.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle commune afin de dire au garçon de quoi retournait la situation. Quand elle arriva à destination elle vit les deux garçons qui étaient en train de jouer à une partie d'échec version sorcier, il était inutile de préciser que Ron était en train de mettre une pâtée à Harry. Quand les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent comptent de la présence d'Hermione ils cessèrent de jouer et attendirent que la jeune femme se décide à parler. Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier étant à bout de nerf, quand elle termina son récit Harry prit la parole.

« Hé bien on dirait que de lourdes journées en perspective t'attendes Hermione, ça ne va pas être facile de devoir t'associer avec Malefoy sans compter que tu ne sais pas combien de temps risque de durer cette histoire. » Lui dit-il.

« Et pourquoi ne pas retourner voir Dumbledor et lui dire que c'est tout simplement impossible, tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. » Dit Ron.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça je me suis déjà engagée Ron. » Répondit-elle légèrement agacée.

« C'est toi qui vois. » Répondit le rouquin.

« Comment tu te sens ? » se risqua à demander Harry.

« A vrai dire quand Dumbledor m'a expliqué la situation une seule phrase m'est venu à l'esprit. » dit-elle.

« Et c'était quoi ? » Demanda Ron curieux.

« Bienvenue en enfer ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Sur ces paroles la jeune fille prit le chemin de son dortoir sans prendre la peine de leur dire bonne nuit et passa une majeure partie de la nuit à se demander comment finirait cette situation. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle plongea dans les profonds abysses du sommeil.


	4. Début du cauchemar

_**Chapitre 4 **__**: Début du cauchemar**_

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Hermione eu l'espoir que les derniers jours passés ne fussent qu'un mauvais rêve, mais malheureusement elle dut très vite se rendre à l'évidence et reconnaître l'inévitable, tout ceci était loin de n'être qu'un cauchemar, ou plutôt si, mais un cauchemar bel et bien réel. Elle se prépara donc tranquillement avant de descendre rejoindre ses amis en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle les repéra assis à la table des Griffondor, elle prit place entre Ron et Harry.

« Alors les garçons, bien dormit ? » Leur demanda t-elle tout sourire.

« Très bien et toi comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Harry sur le même ton.

« Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, mais dans l'ensemble ça va pas trop mal. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Alors ta commencé à réfléchir à la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre avec Malefoy pour pas vous entre tuer dés que vous vous retrouverez à proximité ? » Demanda Ron avec ironie.

« A vrai dire pas vraiment, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux y faire et de toute manière c'est plutôt lui qui me provoque, si il met de l'eau dans son vin et qu'il arrête de se montrer aussi arrogant et infecte qu'il ne l'est à l'ordinaire, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » Lui répondit-elle laissant paraître une pointe d'agacement, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir supporter Malefoy pendant un bon moment.

« Heu, t'es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne là ? Parce que sinon laisse moi te dire que tu rêve en plein jour ma petite Hermione, on parle de Malefoy la plus grosse larve que la terre ait porté, pas… » Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par quelqu'un.

« Qui est la plus grosse larve que la terre ait porté ? » Demanda Malefoy avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

En effet le Serpentard c'était approché de la table des Griffondor entre temps, ce que nos trois amis n'avaient d'ailleurs pas remarqué. Mais tout ceci ne sembla pas troubler Ron le moins du monde, ce qu'il lui fit savoir.

« Mais c'est de toi dont il s'agit Malefoy, de qui d'autre sinon ? » lui répondit Ron sur un ton de défi.

« Fait attention Weasmoche ou tu pourrais bien te retrouver en train de cracher des limaces pour le reste de la journée, ça doit te rappeler de doux souvenir n'est-ce-pas ? » Lui lança Malefoy en ricanant.

Ron s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps car elle ne voulait pas risquer que la situation ne dégénère.

« Bon ça suffit, que veut tu Malefoy ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Te prévenir. Rejoins moi à 21h à la bibliothèque ce soir et surtout ne sois pas en retard je n'aime pas attendre, c'est comprit ? » Lui dit-il d'un air menaçant.

« Mais pourquoi si tard on ne pourrait pas y aller plutôt vers 19h ? » rétorqua t-elle.

« Non on ne peut pas Granger, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas que ça à faire, ce soir j'ai une petite affaire à régler avant de venir. » Lui dit-il tout en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Parvati.

« C'est répugnant, bref très bien je serais à la bibliothèque à 21h. » rétorqua t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Malefoy pour qu'il tourne les talons et rejoigne ses amis à la table des Serpentard.

« Je sens que ma soirée va être très longue ce soir ! » Soupira t-elle exaspérée.

« Courage Hermione. » Essaya de l'encourager Harry.

« Merci, bon on y va les cours débutent par histoire de la magie. » leur lança Hemione.

Sur ces paroles ils se levèrent de table et se rendirent en cours où Ron et Harry prolongèrent leur sieste sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione, certes les cours du professeur Binns était loin d'être passionnants, elle reconnaissait même qu'ils étaient d'un ennui mortel, mais tout de même ils auraient pu faire un effort. Hermione n'était cependant pas aussi attentive qu'à l'habitude, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec Malefoy ce soir, elle n'entendit même pas la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours et fut tirée de ses pensées par ses deux amis. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs prochain cours. La journée se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à la fin des cours. Hermione prit un chemin diffèrent des garçons car elle voulait déposer ses affaires et prendre une douche afin de se détendre et de se préparer psychologiquement à la rencontre de ce soir. Les garçons quand à eux se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de faire leur devoir de métamorphose qui était à rendre pour demain. Bien qu'ils aient eu une semaine entière pour le préparer ils avaient une fois de plus attendu la dernière minute pour le faire, et ce non sans entendre les nombreux reproches que leur adressait leur amie. Hermione ne descendit qu'à 19h pour prendre le dîner à la salle commune en compagnie de ses deux amis. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, Ron dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table comme si il se préparait à une grève de la faim pour les prochains jours et ce sous les regards intrigués de ses compagnons.

« Bah quoi ? Sa creuse l'estomac d'étudier ! » Se justifia Ron en enfonçant une énième boulette de viande dans sa bouche.

Hermione haussa les yeux en l'air à cette réflexion. Une fois s'être rassasiés nos trois petit Griffondor rejoignirent leur salle commune où Harry et Ron entreprirent une partie d'échec tandis que Hermione et Ginny papotaient de tout et de rien. Quand il fut 20h50 Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle avait prit de bonne résolutions concernant le projet avec Malefoy, elle ferait des efforts pour ne pas se disputer avec lui et ne répondrait pas à ses provocations. Elle rentra donc avec le passe que lui avait fournit le professeur Mc Gonagall et attendit assise à une table que Drago arrive. Il ne devrait plus tarder étant donner qu'il était enfin 21h. Seulement voilà 21h10 toujours pas de Malefoy à l'horizon mais ça ne démonta pas le moral de notre jeune Griffondor pour autant qui n'était pas étonnée de se retard compte tenu de la personne à qui elle avait à faire. 21h15, 21h20, 21h25, là Hermione bouillait de rage et commençait à se dire qu'elle allait mettre ses bonne résolutions au placard et lui coller son poing en pleine figure si il ne ramenait pas ses fesses ici illico presto. Elle se donna un temps butoir et se dit que si Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé à 21h30 elle partirait. Malefoy de son côté pressait le pas en direction de la bibliothèque, en effet sa petite « affaire » avec Parvati avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. _Cette fille est inépuisable_ pensa t-il avec un sourire au lèvre. A vrai dire Parvati n'était pas vraiment son type de fille, elle était même plutôt agaçante à le coller en permanence, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de le titiller et Malefoy malgré ses efforts ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était qu'un homme sans compter qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour l'exciter, il lui cédait donc assez facilement. J'espère_ que la sang de bourbe ne s'est pas barrée_ pensa t-il. C'est à se moment qu'il ouvrit là porte de la bibliothèque avec le passe que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné. Il constata que la Griffondor était assise à une table, il se dirigea donc vers elle comme si de rien n'était et prit un siège en face d'elle et attendit que sa se passe. S'en était trop pour Hermione, elle fut ahurie de constater que le Serpentard ne prenait même pas la peine de s'expliquer de son retard alors que s'était **LUI **qui lui avait donné se fichu rendez-vous. Étant au bord de la crise de nerf elle explosa.

« NON MAIS TU TE FICHE DE MOI MALEFOY, TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS JATTENDS ESPECE DE SALE VERMINE J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE TU AS UNE TRES BONNE EXPLICATION SINON SA VA TRES MAL SE PASSER ! » Hurla t-elle de rage.

« J'ai aucune explication à fournir à qui que se soit et encore moins à toi et je te conseil de me parler un peu plus respectueusement si tu ne veux pas que je perde patience. » lui répondit-il calmement.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces peut être ! » répondit-elle hargneusement.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas ça le devrait en tout cas, mais je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps avec toi alors commençons ce qu'on a à faire. » Lui dit-il le plus sereinement du monde.

Hermione reprit un peu de contenance et lui dit :

« Très bien. Alors que proposes-tu pour le projet ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas organiser un concours de duelliste entre les deux maisons. » proposa t-il.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération devant tant de stupidité.

« Malefoy se projet doit avoir pour but de rapprocher nos deux maison et non pas d'organiser un bain de sang. »

« C'est justement pour ça que l'idée m'avait séduite, détruire quelque Griffondor m'aurait pas déplu. Mais bon puisque miss-je-sais-tout s'y oppose elle n'a qu'à proposer mieux. » Lança t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Très bien j'avais pensé à un jeu de connaissance, on ferait des équipes mixte en mélangeant les Griffondor et les Serpentard et en plus se serait un excellent moyen de réviser. » Dit-elle très fier d'elle.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

« Non mais t'es pas croyable Granger t'es vraiment obsédée par les études ça en ait maladif, tu doit vraiment avoir une vie pathétique, pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucun gars qui t'approche déjà que t'es une sang de bourbe ce qui n'arrange rien mais là… »

Mais là, Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu une gifle en pleine tête, il lui fallu quelque secondes pour réaliser se qui venait de se passer avant de se lever fou de rage. Hermione elle, était hors d'elle et ne fut pas impressionnée le moins du monde quand Malefoy s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant pour ce stopper à quelque centimètre de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as osé faire espèce de sale sang de bourbe. » Dit-il hargneusement.

« Pour qui est-ce-que tu te prends pour juger de ce que je suis et être aussi irrespectueux envers moi, tu crois que tout le monde a des préjugés aussi stupide que les tiens, les garçons qui pense et se comporte comme toi ne m'intéresse pas et ne seront jamais capable de satisfaire mes attentes ! »

Malefoy oublia la claque qu'elle lui avait mise et se satisfaisait de l'impact qu'avait eu sa réflexion sur elle. En effet elle semblait avoir été profondément touchée et énervée par sa remarque, aussi il décida d'en jouer.

« Oh vraiment, moi je ne serais pas capable de satisfaire tes attentes, pourtant toute celle que j'ai touchée n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre bien au contraire elles en ont toujours redemandé. » Lança t-il goguenard.

Hermione comprenant qu'il essayait de la provoquer et de la rendre mal à l'aise reprit son calme et décida de le prendre à son propre jeu et lui répondit avec un sourire provocateur.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça quand j'ai dit ça, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens comme toi qui se vante sans arrêt de leur performances ? On dit que ce ne sont que des frustrés qui ne sont que de médiocres amants et qu'ils essaient de cacher leur piètre performance derrière la vantardise. »

Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour énerver Malefoy, cependant il y avait deux points essentiel auquel il ne fallait pas s'attaquer chez lui, la première sa famille quand à la deuxième il s'agissait de sa fierté d'homme.

« Oh vraiment ! » Dit-il la voix tremblante de colère.

« Tout à fait. » Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Bah c'est ce qu'on va voir. » Lui dit-il

Et là, il saisit Hermione et la plaqua violemment contre un mur, il s'approcha de son visage et caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Hermione prise de surprise entre ouvra légèrement ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Malefoy avant qu'il n'introduise sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et ne commence à caresser la sienne ce à quoi elle répondit avidement, le baiser devint alors de plus en plus passionner, il se pressa contre la jeune fille et fit remonter sa main tremblante d'excitation le long de ses cuisses sous sa jupe. Elle fut prise alors d'un frisson de plaisir ce qui attisa son désir, elle commença à faire glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme afin de caresser ses muscles saillant du bout des doigts. Elle fut impressionnée par la musculature de celui-ci qui avait dut faire beaucoup de sport pour obtenir un corps aussi musclé. Malefoy excité par les caresses de la jeune femme y répondit en saisissant l'un de ses seins d'une main ferme et entreprit des mouvements de vas et vient sur les atouts de celle-ci ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il délaissa alors la bouche de la jeune femme et commença à lui baiser le cou de manière sensuel pour ensuite s'attarder au lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha avidement et qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les gémissements de la jeune femme, n'y tenant plus sa mains qui s'était contentée jusqu'à présent de lui caresser les cuisses se dirigea lentement vers l'intimité de la demoiselle. Mais à ce moment là :

« STOP. » S'écria t-elle.

Drago fut prit de surprise et la relâcha, là Hermione saisit ses affaire et partit en courant, laissant Malefoy seule avec ses envies insatisfaites dans la bibliothèque. _Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise bon sang, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé au lieu de me laisser faire,_ se dit-elle affolée en courant dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune il n'y avait personne, en effet il était déjà minuit, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure tardive. Elle monta et tenta de s'endormir sans penser à ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque mais sans succès. Malefoy quand à lui était toujours à la bibliothèque et était en train d'analyser la situation. _Bon j'ai embrassé cette satanée sang de bourbe, et alors, je m'en fiche ce n'était que pour lui clouer le bec à cette petite prétentieuse, rien de plus. Au moins maintenant elle saura à qui elle aura à faire_. Et il remonta les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie.


	5. scéance relookage et provocation

**Chapitre 5 **: **Séance relookage et provocation**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal avec les révisions pour le bac et tout, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ! Ce petit chapitre fait un clin d'œil à swetty-girl-35 en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de ses espérances j'avais envie de faire plaisir. Je tiens également à remercier KittySee pour ses encouragements ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont laissés des comms ça fait plaisir et surtout ça m'encourage à donner la suite. Je tenais également à dire que si quelqu'un avait envie de voir se dérouler une scène ou avait une petite idée surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si cela reste en accord avec les personnages et que l'idée me plait je la mettrais en scène avec grand plaisir. Sur ce trêve de bavardage et place au nouveau chapitre.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione venait de se réveiller en ce samedi matin et malgré ses efforts surhumain ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ressasser les évènements de la veille en boucle dans son esprit. Comment cette petite fouine avait-elle osé l'embrasser elle Hermione Granger, mais surtout pourquoi au grand pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté plus tôt ? Cette situation l'agaçait fortement compte tenu du fait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il aille le fanfaronner sur tout les toits et alors dans ce cas qu'elle serait la réaction de Harry et Ron ? Hermione secoua la tête, _non impossible il aurait trop honte de dire à tout le monde qu'il s'est abaissé à embrasser et tripoter une sang de bourbe, ce serait contre son honneur de Malefoy_. Sur ce elle se prépara et se retrouva dans les couloirs dans le but de rejoindre la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, quand soudain prise d'inattention elle percuta quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte.

« désolé » Dit-elle sans lever la tête.

« Non mais tu pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention où tu met les pieds Granger. » Répliqua la victime de l'inattention d'Hermione.

Hermione reconnaissant la voix de la personne leva la tête, comment osait-il lui parler comme ça après se qui s'était passé hier soir, quand même elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre chaleureux mais il pourrait au moins se montrer un peu plus respectueux tout de même.

« Et toi tu pourrais pas te montrer plus agréable pour changer ! » Lui répondit-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

« Oh ! Je vois Granger tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais me montrer plus agréable avec toi sous prétexte que je t'ai un peu tripotée hier soir non ? » Dit-il avec un sourire typiquement Malefoyen.

« Malefoy tu es…tu es…tu » Bégaya t-elle rouge de colère.

« Oh du calme Granger tu risquerais de t'étouffer. Je dois dire que dans ma vie j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir des filles comme toi, à vrai dire t'es même la première. J'ai en face de moi la plus grande vierge effarouchée de tout les temps, la sainte nitouche en puissance ! »

« La ferme Malefoy, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! » répondit-elle avec hargne.

« Voyons Granger ne sois pas si susceptible et admet la vérité aussi dur soit-elle. » Lui lança Malefoy avec un air faussement désolé.

« Je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche espèce de sale rat puant. »

« L'espoir fait vivre Granger. Enfin je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, au fait on se donne rendez-vous à la même heure et au même endroit qu'hier pour régler cette histoire de projet une bonne fois pour toute, parce que j'ai des choses bien plus intéressante à faire que de passer mes soirées avec une sang de bourbe sainte nitouche. » Lui dit-il en rigolant, et sur ces paroles il partit laissant une Hermione verte de rage.

Comment avait-il osé cette sale fouine, elle une vierge effarouchée, il allait voir de quoi elle était capable. Mais malgré sa colère elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer tant que ça, même si ce qu'il avait dit était blessant au fond elle savait que les autres n'en pensaient pas moins mais qu'ils n'osaient rien dire de peur de la blesser. Il est vrai qu'elle se comportait en vrai prude, mais c'était pour elle un moyen de se protéger, une carapace qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver afin de ne pas prendre le risque de souffrir. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se réfugiait dans ces bouquins, cela lui permettait d'y trouver du réconfort, de l'assurance et surtout d'échapper à des personnes tel que les Malefoy qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur cette terre compte tenu de son sang qu'ils qualifiaient « d'impur ». Cependant Hermione Jane Granger prit une importante décision à cet instant, elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle aussi pouvait être féminine et se dévergonder quand il le fallait, et allait montrer à ce satané Malefoy de quoi elle était capable, oh oui ça y est elle avait trouvée la vengeance idéal face à l'humiliation qu'il lui avait causé la dernière fois en cours de potion, elle allait le séduire et lorsqu'il tomberait à ses pieds elle le rejetterait comme une larve devant tout le monde. Quoi de plus humiliant pour un Malefoy de se faire rejeter et de surcroît par une simple sang de bourbe comme il s'évertuait à l'appeler. Mais pour mettre son plan à exécution elle avait besoin d'aide et qui mieux que Ginny pouvait l'aider sans poser trop de questions ? Personne. C'est donc sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle décida de retourner au dortoir pour retrouver Ginny qui n'était pas encore descendue. Elle retrouva la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la salle commune afin de retrouver les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

« Coucou Hermione sa va ? » Demanda la jeune rouquine avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ça va, hum à vrai dire je suis venu pour te demander un service. » Commença à dire Hermione.

Voyant que son amie hésitait à poursuivre elle l'encouragea.

« Oui bien sûr pas de problème en quoi est-ce-que je peux t'aider ? »

« Eh bien… Je souhaiterai que tu m'aide à me relooker ! » Finit-elle d'une traite de peur que son légendaire courage de Griffondor ne lui fasse faux bond et qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

Ginny afficha un sourire ravi face à la demande de son amie et se contenta de demander :

« Est-ce-que je le connaît ? »

« Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parle ça n'a rien à voir avec un garçon c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être toujours la même et que j'éprouve le besoin de changer c'est tout ! » Affirma notre petite gryffi.

« Mouai, si tu le dit. » répondit Ginny pas très convaincue par la réponse de son amie. Cependant elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

« Alors tu vas m'aider ? »

« Mais bien sûr que je vais t'aider, quelle question après les cours monte directement au dortoir, on commencera la transformation. » Répondit-elle avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

Sur ce les deux amies sortirent de la salle commune pour prendre le chemin de la grande salle afin de déjeuner. La journée de cours passa assez rapidement, Hermione était tellement impatiente que dés que la fin des cours sonna elle se précipita au dortoir où Ginny ayant finit une heure plus tôt l'attendait.

« Hé bein dit donc on peut dire que t'as pas perdu de temps ! » Dit Ginny visiblement amusée.

« Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me faire attendre c'est tout ! » Répliqua la jeune fille.

Son amie croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils en réponse à son amie.

« Bon d'accord je reconnais j'étais morte d'impatience, satisfaite ? » avoua Hermione.

« On ne peut plus ! » S'esclaffa la rouquine.

« Bon commençons par les vêtements, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ta garde robe pour commencer ! »

Ginny se dirigea vers le placard et sortit les vêtements un à un afin de les examiner.

« Alors, pas ça…Pas ça…ça non plus…Hermione Jane Granger qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur, tu tiens à faire concurrence à pattenrond ou quoi ! »

En effet Ginny venait de sortir un affreux pull tout rapiécé et déformé de couleur orange criard.

« Ba quoi, moi je l'aime bien ce pull il a une valeur sentimental »

Notre petite Ginny soupira d'exaspération et lui dit :

« En effet il est parfait si tu tiens à faire fuir tout les mecs de l'école ! Enfin tant qu'il reste dans ton placard ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais promet moi de ne jamais mettre cette horreur en public sinon je peux t'assurer que ton futur prince charmant aura vite fait de faire une syncope et de s'enfuir en courant ! »

« Bon très bien c'est promis. » Lui répondit Hermione avec un air boudeur.

« Bon parfait, en tout cas il n'y a rien de suffisamment digne d'intérêt dans ton placard, je vais voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose pour toi. »

Ginny se mit à farfouiller dans son placard quand elle poussa un petit cri surexcité.

« Ca y est j'ai trouvé tiens enfile ça ! »

Elle lui tendit une robe. Il s'agissait d'une robe rouge dont la coupe était de style empire, elle arrivait mi-cuisse, le devant et le dos de la robe avaient un décolleté en V et une découpe froncée sous la poitrine, il y avait de petites manches Kimono, enfin la jupe de la robe avait une forme « pencil » et était légèrement resserrée vers le bas.

Hermione prit la robe dans ses mains et la regarda, elle eu un hochement de tête affirmatif et commença à se déshabiller, puis elle enfila la robe. Ayant une poitrine assez généreuse il est inutile de préciser que se décolleté la rendait très sexy. Ginny lui tendit une petite paire de sandalette de la même couleur avec un petit talon pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'air trop habillée. Elle fit ensuite assoir la jeune fille sur une chaise et décida de s'occuper de ces cheveux.

« maîtrisuss boucléuss » (lol j'étais pas trop inspirée là, alors pas de moquerie).

Les boucles farfelues d'Hermione se disciplinaire et tombèrent en une cascade de boucles soyeuses. Ginny semblait satisfaite du résultat et décida de passer à la touche finale, le maquillage. Elle décida de la maquiller très légèrement afin qu'elle reste naturel. Elle lui mit du blush légèrement rosé aux joues, une touche de mascara, souligna ces yeux avec un petit trait de crayon noir et pour finir lui mit du gloss transparent. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de la maquiller elle se mit à observer la jeune fille et lui dit :

« Magnifique ! Hermione si j'étais un homme je t'aurais sautée dessus, ça il n'y a pas de doute ! »

Hermione se mit face à une glace et observa le résultat, il n'y avait rien à dire elle était vraiment ravissante, la robe lui allait à merveille et contrastait parfaitement avec son teint légèrement halé. _Malefoy tiens toi prêt j'arrive_.

« Merci Ginny, t'as vraiment fait du bon travail je ne sais pas comment te remercier. » Lui dit Hermione toute contente de sa transformation.

« Moi je sais, dit moi pourquoi tu tiens absolument à faire tout ça et ne me sort pas ton excuse bidon de tout à l'heure ça prend pas avec moi ! »

« Bon d'accord je te dois bien ça ! »

Et Hermione se mit à lui raconter toute l'histoire, à la fin Ginny prit la parole.

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, fais attention parce que tu vas jouer à un jeu dangereux Hermione surtout que ta cible n'est pas n'importe qui c'est Malefoy et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est un véritable tombeur et il est plutôt doué dans l'art de comment jeter une fille après se l'être faite et je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère moi ! »

« T'en fait pas Ginny, je sais ce que je fais, fais moi confiance. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais je dois y allez il est déjà presque l'heure et ce crétin ne va surement pas tarder à arriver, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, une fois arrivée elle poussa la porte et entra, elle vit que Malefoy était déjà là et l'attendait. Quand il vit la jeune fille, il se leva tout en se rapprochant d'elle, il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son corps, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, il l'as regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« A quoi tu joue Granger ! »

Hermione se mit soudain à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait, il était trop près, beaucoup trop près, elle se sentait totalement déstabilisée.

« Je…je…je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » Dit elle peu sûr d'elle.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça, ne me dit pas que c'est pour me séduire ! » Lui dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Hermione fut piquée à vif par cette réflexion, ce petit sourire narquois commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, elle décida donc de mettre sa timidité de côté et passa à l'offensive.

« J'avais envie de changer, pourquoi mon nouveau look te déplaît ? » demanda t-elle avec un regard provoquant.

Oh non ce nouveau look ne lui déplaisait pas du tout bien au contraire, il l'a trouvait terriblement sexy dans cette tenu, mais il comprit également les intentions de la jeune fille. _Granger tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, tu cherche à me séduire mais pourquoi ? Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, puisque tu veux jouer à ça parfait je suis ton homme, voyons voir jusqu'où tu es prête à aller, de toute manière je te mettrais dans mon lit avant même que tu n'ai le temps de te rendre compte de la situation et une fois que je t'aurais eu je te jetterais comme toute ces autre gourdes qui y sont passées. J'ai hâte d'y être et de voir ta tête quand j'en aurais finis avec toi_. Il en était là de ces réflexions quand il se décida à lui répondre.

« Mais non c'est parfait Granger, d'ailleurs je dois dire que ça me donne même des idées, tu veux voir ? »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et s'empara de ces lèvres de manière impérieuse. Hermione prise au dépourvu ne répondit pas tout de suite à ce baiser, mais bien décidée à ne pas le laisser mener la danse cette fois ci, elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et du bout de la langue se mit à lécher les lèvres de Draco de manière à l'inciter à les ouvrir afin qu'elle puisse prodiguer les même caresses à sa langue, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. S'en suivit alors un véritable combat, l'un cherchant à dominer l'autre et vice versa, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus violent et de plus en plus sensuel, mais Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter là, il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas la petite fille prude à qui il croyait avoir à faire. Elle recula donc lentement afin de se retrouver dos au mur, fit remonter sa jambe jusqu'à la hanche de Draco et le plaqua contre elle. Elle se mit alors à onduler légèrement du bassin afin de provoquer des frottements et d'attiser le désir du jeune homme, ce qui fut immédiat, elle sentit le sexe de Draco se durcir et l'entendit pousser de faibles gémissements qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir mais sans succès. Draco commençait à perde le contrôle de son corps et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il décida lui aussi de passer à l'offensive bien décidé à faire subir le même traitement à sa partenaire. Il fit descendre sa main le long du dos de la jeune fille jusqu'à ces fesses qu'il se mit alors à presser fermement ce qui eu pour effet de rapprocher encore plus leur deux corps et de faire sentir à Hermione tout le désir qu'éprouvait Draco en cet instant, il se détacha de ces lèvres et commença à parcourir de baiser le cou d'Hermione puis remonta à nouveau jusqu'au lobe des oreilles de celle-ci qu'il se mit à lécher, notre petite Gryffi se mit à respirer de manière saccadée face à ce traitement, mais notre petit Serpenti n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, il réamorça de nouveau sa descente le long du cou de Hermione et ce jusqu'à l'encolure de son décolleté, il entreprit alors de dénuder la poitrine de celle-ci, qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il parsema ces seins de baiser et décida de s'attarder à ses petits boutons de chair, il en prit un entre ses lèvres et commença à le suçoter avidement tout en caressant l'autre sein de sa main, la réponse de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus tout en ondulant son bassin de manière plus marquée, l'une de ses mains vint s'appuyer sur la tête du jeune homme afin de l'inciter à poursuivre cette caresse délicieuse, elle sentait que la situation commençait à lui échapper dangereusement mais ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement bon qu'elle avait un mal fou à résister, elle comprenait que sa réputation de bête de sexe n'était pas volée si il faisait l'amour aussi bien que les préliminaires. Mais elle devait se ressaisir et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long du corps de Draco jusqu'à la naissance de son pantalon, elle entreprit alors de faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de celui-ci et se mit à caresser son membre endurcit à l'intérieur de son boxer en faisant de lent va et vient. L'effet fut immédiat, il détacha sa bouche de ses seins et se mit à gémir, puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

« Plus vite…hmm »

Ce à quoi elle obéit docilement, ses mouvement se firent alors plus rapide, sentant que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à jouir elle s'arrêta et murmura à son tour à son oreille :

« J'espère que t'as aimé. »

Puis elle se rhabilla et partit d'un coup en claquant la porte de la bibliothèque sans lui laisser le temps de demander son reste.


	6. La vengeance d'un serpent

**Chapitre 6 : La vengeance d'un serpent**

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoici après une très longue absence. Je tiens à m'excuser de ce très très long retard mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire et que je manquais d'inspiration, alors plutôt que de poster n'importe quoi j'ai préféré m'abstenir et attendre de retrouver l'envie et l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire. Je poste donc un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser de ce retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione remontait les couloirs pour se rendre de nouveau à son dortoir avec un sourire triomphant lui traversant le visage. Elle avait assuré, c'était le cas de le dire, Malefoy avait été totalement sous son contrôle ! Bon d'accord l'espace d'un instant elle avait bien failli se laisser dominer par cette situation, mais bon ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, il faut dire que Malefoy était plutôt habile de ces mains et de sa bouche. Mais elle avait su se reprendre et c'était l'essentiel, et quelle fin ! _Le pauvre doit surement voir rouge à l'heure qu'il est, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissé. Si tout continue de se dérouler de cette manière il ne tardera pas à me manger dans la main, parole de gryffondor._ C'est sur ces pensées réconfortantes qu'elle partit se coucher. Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin un certain blondinet voyait sa haine affluer de plus en plus à travers son corps, et ce jusqu'à lui en faire battre les tempes. _Cette sale garce, elle c'est bien foutue de moi, satanée sang de bourbe elle va me le payer. Elle va voir je vais lui apprendre moi qu'on ne se joue pas d'un malefoy aussi facilement. J'ai été bien trop gentil jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant c'est terminer je vais jouer sérieusement, après tout elle est sur mon terrain de chasse favoris. Tiens-toi prête Granger parce que tu vas regretter amèrement le jour où tu t'es lancée dans ce jeu stupide, j'y veillerai personnellement, foi de serpentard. _C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Draco quitta la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre son propre dortoir, un sourire diabolique dessiné au coin des lèvres.

Le lendemain matin notre petite lionne se leva le sourire aux lèvres, trop contente des évènements de la veille. Elle se demandait comment Malefoy allait réagir quand il la croiserait, surtout qu'elle commençait avec cours de potion en commun avec les serpentard ce matin. Et puis elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy allait lui faire payer son comportement de la veille, mais elle se demandait quand et comment il comptait se venger. Enfin elle décida de ne pas trop se tracasser, puisque de toute manière ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses, elle se contenterait de rester sur ses gardes durant quelque temps histoire que la colère de monsieur se tasse. Elle partit donc en direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer et descendre à la grande salle quand elle croisa Ginny.

« Coucou, alors comment ça c'est passé cette soirée avec Malefoy je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir ! » Lui dit son amie la rouquine avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tout c'est passé comme prévu, enfin j'avoue qu'à un moment ça a failli déraper mais je me suis reprise ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce sue tu veux dire par ça a failli déraper ? » Demanda son amie curieuse.

« Eh bien on a failli…enfin, tu vois quoi…on a failli coucher ensemble. » Lui dit Hermione rouge de honte.

« Tu as failli quoi ? Hermione je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement de la tournure que prennent les évènements, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment tu devrais arrêter ça pendant qu'il en est encore temps Mione ! » Lui dit la rousse affolée.

« Écoute Gin fais moi confiance je sais ce que je fais et je ferais attention c'est promis, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et de te mettre dans des états pareille d'accord ? »

« Très bien, si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance mais t'as intérêt à tout me raconter c'est comprit ? »

« Promis tu as ma parole. D'ailleurs ça me fais penser qu'il faut que je te rende ta robe, attend je vais te la chercher. »

« Non laisse c'est bon garde la je te la donne. De toute manière elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Dis en parlant de garde robe, étant donner que demain on est samedi ça te dirais d'aller faire un peu de shopping toute les deux à Pré au lard histoire de renouveler ta garde robe ? »

« Oui c'est une super idée ! »

« Parfait, bon je vais te laisser te préparer, en attendant je vais descendre, t'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la grande salle ok ? »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Hermione se rendit donc dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Une fois fait elle descendit rejoindre ses amis à la grande salle.

« Coucou tout le monde, vous me laisser une petite place ? » demanda t-elle à ses amis.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Harry et Ron s'écartèrent pour la laisser s'assoir entre eux. Elle s'installa et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un croissant qu'elle entreprit de manger, quand soudain une personne fit son entrée dans la salle, elle sentit alors dans son dos un regard perçant la scruter, elle se retourna pour voir qui la regardait de cette manière. Elle croisa son regard chocolat à deux yeux gris perçant lui exprimant un profond méprit, elle reconnut Malefoy, celui-ci détacha son regard d'elle et partit s'assoir à sa table. Hermione fut passablement perturbée par la joute visuelle qui venait d'avoir lieu entre eux. _Wouah_ _! Si un regard pouvait tuer je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde, j'ai l'impression que j'ai du souci à me faire vu la manière dont il m'a regardée. Tout ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi._

« Alors au fait vous en êtes où toi et Malefoy sur le projet que vous a confié Dumbledor ? » Se renseigna Harry.

« Ah...Heu pour être honnête ça n'a pas vraiment avancé, je dirais même qu'on en est encore au point de départ ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous vous êtes déjà donnez rendez-vous à deux reprises , vous avez fait quoi si malgré ça vous n'avez pas avancé d'un pouce ? » Demanda Harry assez perplexe.

_Aïe, je lui répond quoi ???? Et bien en faite vois-tu Harry, Malefoy et moi on s'est occupés à passer du bon temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas hein, c'était en tout bien tout honneur ! Non je doute que la réponse lui plaise, va falloir que je me débrouille autrement. Depuis que cette satanée histoire de projet a commencé je n'arrête pas de leur mentir et ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Mais bon en même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Si je leur disait la vérité je doute qu'ils se montrent aussi compréhensif que Ginny !_

« Tu connais Malefoy, il ne fait rien pour me faciliter la tâche. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas eu d'idées proposées mais Monsieur trouve toujours quelque chose à redire, du coup il est vrai que ça fait stagner la situation. Sans compter qu'en plus il faut que je gère non seulement les insultes mais également que j'arrive à garder mon self contrôle parce que sinon crois moi qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il y aurait eu effusion de sang à la bibliothèque. »

« Oui c'est vrai tu a raison, mais entre nous ne te bride pas trop si tu pouvais abimer un peu Malefoy comme en troisième année personne ne t'en tiendrait rigueur ! » Lui répondit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione sourit suite à cette réplique. _Harry a toujours eu le don de faire sourire les gens, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas lui dire la vérité à propos de Malefoy, mais c'est pour son bien et celui de Ron et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement mentis, il est vrai que Malefoy ne fait rien pour nous faciliter les choses, enfin ! _

« Haha, tu n'as pas tord peut être que je devrais cesser de me retenir et lui décrocher un bon coup de poing, qui sait avec un peu de chance ça lui remettra peut être les neurones en place ! »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire en même temps ce qui leur valu de s'attirer les regards des autres maisons y comprit celle des Serpentards. _C'est ça rit tant que tu le peut encore Granger, parce que qu'en j'en aurais fini avec toi tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. _Se ditMalefoy en jetant un regard mauvais au trio et plus particulièrement à notre petite lionne.

Suite à cela les trois Griffondors se levèrent et quittèrent la table afin de se rendre en cour de potion, il était inutile de donner une raison supplémentaire au professeur Rogue de retirer des points à leur maison. Ils attendirent donc patiemment devant les cachots, puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas suivit de ricanements. Nos trois Griffondors papotaient sans faire attention aux autres quand il entendirent un voix moqueuse s'exprimer.

« Tiens tiens qu'avons nous là ! Un balafré, une belette et une sang de bourbe, quel trio d'enfer » S'exclama Malefoy avec mépris.

Les Serpentards se mirent ricaner suite à la réflexion de leur prince.

« Tiens tiens qu'avons nous là ! Un bouledogue, deux gorilles et une blonde peroxydée, quel charmant quatuors n'est ce pas les garçons ? » s'exclama Hermione sur le même ton.

Cette fois ce fut aux rouge et or de s'esclaffer. Tout le monde encerclait les deux bandes rivales à l'affut d'une quelconque réaction laissant deviner la suite des évènements.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis espèce de sale garce ! » répondit le blond tremblant de rage

« Et toi ne parle pas comme ça Hermione sale fouine ! » Répondit Ron sur le même ton.

« Tiens tiens la belette se rebelle maintenant, tu cherche quoi en la défendant ? A la baiser ? Te fatigue pas Weasley je suis sûr que t'as pas besoin de ça pour lui faire écarter les cuisses. Reste à savoir si ça vaut vraiment le coup de te salir pour cette chose ! Mais bon étant donné que tu n'est qu'un sale traitre à ton sang, je suppose que ça ne doit surement pas te poser de problème ! » Affirma-il de manière mesquine.

Hermione fut profondément blessée par ces paroles, si bien que les larmes stagnaient dangereusement au bord de ses yeux menaçant à chaque instant de se déverser._ « une chose »_, _« se salir »_ comment pouvait on dire des mots aussi mesquin concernant une personne ! _N'a t-il donc pas de cœur ? Bien sur que non quelle question ! Il n'en n'a rien à faire de blesser les gens au contraire c'est ce qu'il cherche, il jubile de voir les larmes couler, c'est d'ailleurs probablement dans cette intention qu'il a dit ces mots_. _Eh bien non, je ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction hors de question ! _S'exprima Hermione avec détermination. Elle essuya alors les larmes menaçant de couler d'un geste rageur et releva sa tête qui s'était baissée auparavant pour fixer Malefoy d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Malefoy bien que légèrement surprit n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta ensuite de rendre son regard à Hermione non sans lui adresser une moue un tantinet sarcastique.

Ron quand à lui avait viré au rouge pivoine, il était d'ailleurs difficile à déterminer si cela venait de la gène des insinuations que Malefoy avait fait sur son compte ou tout simplement de la rage que celles-ci avait provoquées en lui. Ils s'agissait probablement des deux.

« Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles Malefoy ! » S'exclama Ron avec hargne

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette dans le but d'affronter Malefoy , la porte des cachots s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'exprima avec autorité:

« Entrez »

Ron abaissa donc sa baguette et tous pénétrèrent dans l'antre cauchemardesque du professeur aux cheveux gras prêt à passer une heure de torture, tout du moins en ce qui concerne les griffondors. L'heure fut sans surprise longue et difficile pour les rouges et or, et pas sans perte de points pour ceux-ci. Malefoy n'avaient cessé d'envoyer des regards haineux à Hermione et ses amis. Lorsqu'il sortirent de cours celle-ci leurs dit:

« Les garçons je vous rejoint tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, je vais passer rapidement à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre sur les potions afin de pouvoir faire le devoir que Rogue nous a donné pour le prochain cours »

« Ok à tout à l'heure alors » Lui dit Harry.

Les deux garçons prirent alors le chemin de leur salle commune tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rêveur à la bibliothèque. Elle passa la lourde porte de celle-ci et fut accueilli par Mme Pince qui lui adressa un grand sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit avec joie. Alors qu'elle évoluait silencieusement parmi les raillons à la recherche du livre qui ferait son bonheur, une personne vint briser sa quiétude.

« Alors Granger toujours plongée dans tes bouquins ! »

« Malefoy, si je n'étais pas persuadée de ta haine envers moi je finirais par croire que tu me suis ma parole ! »

« Tu fais bien de ne pas t'illusionner le rat, si je suis là c'est pour le projet, on se donne rendez-vous à la même heure que d'habitude »

« Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas mieux à faire ? »

« Il semble que l'on se soit mal comprit Granger, je ne te demandais pas ton avis »

Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées pour finalement l'attraper violemment par le bras et la plaquer contre un des rayons.

« Autre chose, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton petit numéro d'hier soir et celui de ce matin sang de bourbe. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me contrarier parce que la prochaine fois je serais loin d'être aussi clément est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Il resserra alors fortement sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille qui émit un petit cri de douleur.

« Je n'est pas bien entendu ! »

« O...Oui, je...S'il te plait lâche moi tu me fais mal »

« Bien nous somme donc d'accord sur ce point. »

Hermione était totalement pétrifiée par la violence dont avait fait preuve le blond à son égard. C'est la première fois que celui-ci la brutalisait, jamais auparavant il ne l'avait brusquée. Elle était terrorisée par le regard que le garçon lui lançait. Un regard plein de haine et de dégout qui ne laissait en rien douter sur la suite des événements si elle le provoquait. Pour la première fois Hermione prit réellement conscience du danger que représentait le Serpentard, ce n'était pas un jeu ou tout du moins pas un jeu sans risques. Il était réellement capable de lui faire du mal si elle le poussait un peut trop dans ses limites et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la violenter si l'envie s'en faisait ressentir. Elle comprit également que bien qu'elle soit une excellente sorcière elle ne pourrait strictement rien faire contre celui-ci à une distance aussi proche, il la bloquerait avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Malefoy n'était plus l'enfant de troisième année qui se laisserait frapper sans réagir, elle était persuadée que si elle se permettait de lui remettre le coup qu'elle lui avait mit autrefois il ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Il y aurait même de forte chance pour qu'il lui rende et ce sans aucune retenue.

Malefoy voyait la Griffondor plongée dans une intense réflexion dont il devinait la cause, aussi il décida de la couper.

« Je t'effraie sang de bourbe ? »

Hermione sortit de sa transe et plongea son regard chocolat dans l'acier.

« N...NON » S'exclama t-elle de manière un peu trop forte et hésitante pour pouvoir paraitre crédible.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit le vert en attrapant brusquement le visage de la griffy pour ensuite cogner sa tête contre l'étagère et presser fortement son visage.

Hermione fut tétanisée, elle avait mal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait sur elle.

« Alors es-tu sure de ne pas avoir peur ? » Réitéra-t-il

Elle comprit, il voulait qu'elle admette sa peur afin de lui prouver sa suprématie. Elle céda.

« Oui Malefoy tu me fais peur, es-tu satisfait maintenant ? »

Il émit un sourire narquois et approcha lentement son visage à l'oreille de la jeune fille pour lui souffler:

« Pas tout à fait »

Puis sans crier gare il s'empara brusquement de la bouche de celle-ci qui essayait tant bien de mal de se retirer de son emprise. Pour lui montrer son mécontentement le blond lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, si bien qu'elle se mit à saigner. Hermione émit un cri plaintif suite à la douleur que cela lui causa. Il se retira alors de sa bouche en essuyant d'un revers de sa main le sang qui avait par la même occasion envahit sa bouche comme si s'eut été une salissure.

« Je ne suis toujours pas satisfait, embrasse moi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune fille fut prise de tremblement tant elle avait peur, elle ne voyait aucune échappatoire, Mme Pince était sorti quand aux élèves il n'y en avait pas un étant donné l'heure matinale.

« Il est inutile d'espérer que quelqu'un vienne te sauver, il n'y a personne qui viendra t'aider. » Lui dit-il.

« Je, s'il te plait Malefoy, lai...Laisse moi »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que je souhaite. Il me semble t'avoir donné un ordre, alors embrasse moi sang de bourbe ! » Lui répondit-il avec colère.

Hermione voyant qu'il s'impatientait et ayant peur qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal si elle ne lui obéissait pas décida d'accéder à sa requête ou plutôt son ordre. Elle approcha alors craintivement son visage du sien et commença à l'embrasser avec douceur souhaitant par ce biais lui faire comprendre qu'elle le souhaitait plus doux avec elle. Cette démonstration de tendresse ne sembla pas plaire au garçon qui répondit avec violence à cette demande, mordant et violentant les lèvres de sa compagne se qui eu pour effet de déclencher à nouveau des saignements chez celle-ci. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille pour venir s'écraser au sol. Elle avait mal, se sentait salie et humiliée. Draco s'arrêta alors d'embrasser Hermione et la fixa avec méprit.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à me laver la bouche pour retirer se sang impur de ma bouche. J'espère que tu as comprit la leçon et que tu ne commettra plus jamais l'erreur de me mettre en colère sang de bourbe. »

Hermione garda la tête baissée et continua à fixer le sol les épaules voutées.

« Et autre chose n'oublie pas, ce soir à 21h »

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et se retourna pour quitter la bibliothèque. Une fois partit Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber par terre et fut secouée de sanglots. Une fois calmée elle se leva respira un bon coup et lissa sa jupe afin de rejoindre ses amis, en effet les cours n'allait pas tarder à reprendre et elle ne devait pas être en retard sous peine de s'attirer les soupçons de ceux-ci et plus particulièrement de Harry. Elle prit donc le livre pour lequel elle était venu et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Une fois qu'elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame elle aperçut les garçons.

« Tiens Hermione t'en as mis du temps on commençait à s'inquiéter » Lui dit Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui je sais mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le livre parmi tout ces rayons du coup ça m'a prit un peu plus de temps » Leur dit-elle en tentant d'émettre un semblant de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre mione ? » Demanda Harry suspicieux.

« Ah oui c'est vrai il a raison tu saigne ! » Lui dit Ron horrifié.

« Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien je n'est pas fais attention j'étais tellement stressée de ne pas trouver le livre que j'ai mordillé ma lèvre un peu trop fort » Répondit-elle avec une moue d'excuse.

« Tu es sur que tu ne nous cache rien mione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mais que veux tu qu'elle nous cache voyons Harry ! » Lui dit Ron.

« Oui Ron a raison que veux tu que je vous cache franchement ! » Lui répondit elle avec un semblant d'assurance.

« Bien si tu le dit » Dit Harry résigné.

Et ils descendirent tout les trois pour assister au reste des cours. La journée se passa sans plus de difficulté et il ne virent pas les Serpentards pour le reste de la journée ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre petite Hermione qui se retrouvait pétrifiée à l'idée de devoir passer sa soirée avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que cette soirée allait encore lui réserver ?


End file.
